Ellie's Surprise
Angelina Ballerina -- Angelina's SurpriseAngelina Ballerina -- Angelina's Surprise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrkF5j0XNzo Ellie's Surprise So cool. (episode begins) (and starts) (Courage climbs a tree) (to the top) Stephen Squirrelsky: Careful Courage. (Courage tries his best) Courage: Not so far down. Sandy: So far up. Ellie: Come on. Keep your eye on the tree. Slappy: And try not to tumble helplessly. (Courage came to the top) (at last) Courage: Gosh. I did it. Dwarfs: Hooray! (Courage came down) (to the bottom) Ellie: Now it's my turn now. Eds: Go for it, Ellie! (Ellie climbs up) (to the top) Doc: Careful now. Bashful: Watch your step. Grumpy: Ha! She'll make it. If., Sneezy: She doesn't fall down. Ellie: Hello Auntie. Sleepy: I hope she does make it to the top. Julie: Oh, Be careful, Ellie. Shy: Watch out now. Ellie: Don't worry, I'm a good climber. Charles: Go for it, lassie. (She keeps climbing) (to the top) (Suddenly, Tongueo and Rompo came in) (together) Tongueo: Let me push him, Eddie. Rompo: Wait until it's your shot, bro. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Look. It's T and R. Sandy: And it looks like they've got something coming. Skippy: It's Rompo's baby boy. Happy: Finally given birth to. (We went over to them when Ellie made it to the top) (and saw it from above) Ellie: Look guys, I made it. Guys? What the heck? Gabby: There's something you could be interested in. (Ellie looks down) (below and is confused) Ellie: Well. That doesn't surprise me. Gabby: Well, not yet anyway. (Ellie climbs down) (below) (Then with us) (however) (As we look at Walter) (so nicely) Ellie: Excuse me. Excuse me, Please. Can I cut in? Come on. Blossom: He's got the sweetest tip on his tail. Bubbles: And the same look as his pop. Buttercup: Since Winter has given birth to him. (Ellie looks and pouts) (with depression) (Song begins) (and plays) Amy: Who is the boy who has the same face like his father's. Harry: And named after a famous actor and film maker. Gabby: We don't know how he's born or how he come to be. Earl: But that's why during spoof travels he has now come. Kittens: Walter Money. Stinky: He's the smartest mongoose now. Kittens: Walter Money. Andrew: Best boy in a nappy. Kittens: Walter Money. Eds: As long as he's with us, on spoof traveling, he'll ride in his dad's baby carrier. PPGs: Walter Money. Dexter: That's him. Rompo: Who is kid that I wanted much like Tongueo did? Winter: And how did he come to our spoof travels? Rompo: Since there's one thing that made me proud. Winter: Because we've given birth to our boy. Twins: Walter Money. Johnny Bravo: The ninth kid to join us for now. LPS Characters: Walter Money. Stellaluna: Since he's in his dad's baby carrier. HTF Characters: Walter Money. Plumbers: Even if he's so smart, he's so kind, and friendly, and helpful. Hamtaro Gang: Walter Money. Princesses: Great mongoose you have now! The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Walter Money. Winter: Because's now the ninth child then! Rusty and Buttons: Walter Money. Zozi, Bartok, and Piloff: For there's nine kids now on our team all together at last! Rompo: Cause Walt is short for him. Winter: And shares the name. Rompo: I could call him laddie. Winter: Like Walt Disney as well. All: It's a big big world, Walter Money, Walter Money, Walter Money. Rompo: That's him! (Song ends, Ellie was very disappointed) (and upset) Narrator: Later... (later) Lillian: Didn't you see his baby tooth? Stephenie: Look at it if you please. Karen: He's like his father when he's a baby too. Monica: Yeah. Such a good one too. (Ellie grunts) Gabby: What's up, Ellie? Ellie: I seen enough adorable. Gabby: But they look adorable. Ellie: Gabby, What's so special about a new baby? We get babies all the time since last year. Gabby: Well, something's very special about some new babies. Stephen's checking all lists to tick to see how many we've got so far. Buttercup: Oh, Ellie. You're just jealous. Bubbles: Jealous of not being happy that you haven't got a sibling yet. Blossom: Well... Ed: That's a thought. Ellie: Jealous? Gabby: Ellie... Edd: Now let's not get all worked up. Eddy: If you are jealous. Dexter: Jealous of not having any other siblings, that is. Gabby: What's wrong to be jealous about? Ellie: Jealous about being disappointed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy, Ellie. Sandy: Calm down. Ellie: It's not that jealous. Besides we're going to have a baby too. Slappy: Wow. I see now. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me? Skippy: Pardon? Sandy: Ellie... That's... Wonderful news to tell us. Rocky J. Squirrel: You just said something good. (Ellie gasps in shock): Oh no. What have I done? Bullwinkle: Now you've really done it this time. Narrator: Later... (later) (Ellie peeks) (to see what's happening) (Sandy was on the phone) (talking to someone) (Ellie listens) (very carefully) Sandy: Yes. A surprise for the new baby, They'll never suspect. (nods) Ellie: Oh no. (gasps) Narrator: One Hour Later... (Ellie was talking to someone the phone) (and got the message through) Ellie: I need to tell you something important. Courage: But, Ellie, this one is specifically important. Ellie: Fine. What is it? Courage: Well, it will be a big surprise. Especially when you'll see what if you get a big surprise. And guess who you'll see? Ellie: I know. (Sighs) Courage: You do? Well, it's the most glorious wonderful idea you've said, Ellie. (Ellie sighs sadly) Courage: Hello? Narrator: A Few Minutes Later... (a few minutes later) (At the bakery) (however) Ellie: Hmm... (seems puzzled) Jingle: Now let's see... We've got a list of things we have. Pierre: That'll be enough, Jingle. Jingle: You'll never know what the special idea contains to feed everyone. Pierre: Right you are, Jingle. 1%. Jingle: Yeah. Costs not a lot of money. Ellie: Uh... Mom. I got something to tell you. Jingle: What is it, sweetie? Ellie: Well... Jingle: Please tell me. (Anais came by) (feeling confused) Anais: What a lovely it day is. Gumball: But what are you doing carrying such a heavy bundle? Darwin: And what's inside it? Anais: After all, It's not a good idea in your condition. Darwin: Not yet anyways. (They entered the bakery) (to see what was happening) Jingle: My condition? What do they mean? (Ellie gulp) (with fear) (Peeks) (to see what is going on) Anais: Perfect. Gumball: So cool. Jingle: Perhaps I should get one more loaf. Gumball: Good idea. Ellie: No, Wait. I'll get it. Darwin: Go to it. Narrator: Two Hours Later (Waldo's repairing the car) (with some tools) Waldo: Hmm... (seems impressed) Ellie: Daddy. Waldo: One moment, Emily. I almost got it. Ellie: Okay. I'll wait. Waldo: Hammer. Ellie: Got it. (Waldo bangs with it) (carefully) Waldo: Now what did you wanna say to me? Ellie: I have something important to say to you. Waldo: Like what? Ellie: Tongueo and Rompo have brought Rompo's new son. Walter is his name since he's on our team too. Waldo: True. Ellie: And now mistakenly... You should know that-- (Car horn honks loud) Waldo: Oh whiskers. Ellie: Uh-oh. Sorry. (Ellie tells the truth when Waldo tries to make the horn stop) (and succeeds) Waldo: What was that? Ellie: I guess you didn't get the message through. Charles: See you at the party, Wally. Waldo: Sure will. Jingle: Ellie. Ellie: Mommy! (Ellie goes to her): How will I ever get out of this mess? (walks over) Jingle: Take this cheesecake to Culu. He twisted his ancle. Ellie: Got it. My pleasure. (She thinks) (for a moment) Narrator: A little later... (Ellie dances) (to a musical rhythm) (Hears Jingle coming and she sat on her bed) (to rest) (Jingle came in) (to see Ellie) Ellie: Ooooh. I'm getting a bunion. Jingle: What's wrong with you like? Ellie: Wearing high heel slippers. Ow! (rubs her feet) Ellie: See? (pats her toes) Jingle: Oh, you poor thing. Looks like you're not well at all. Ellie: I'm sorry that I spoiled your evening. I know you and dad wanted to go to the party. Jingle: No worries, sweetheart. Accidents can happen. Ellie: Mom, Is there a differences between a lie and an exaggeration? Jingle: Well, I suppose something goes bigger as it usually does. A lie is not really good. Ellie: Something not true. Right? Jingle: Just wondering? Ellie: Yes. Jingle: Like what? Ellie: Nothing. Jingle: That's what I thought you said. Waldo: Hello. Look who came to stop by. Ellie: And who's that to be? Dottie: Hello. Ellie: Oh hi Dottie. Dottie: Well, Let me look at that bunion. Ellie: Okay. Try it. Narrator: 3 Hours Later (Ellie walks carefully) (and steadily) Dottie: Well, I never feel any pain in it and not a single bump. We just don't wanna miss out on a good party. Ellie: Well... Jingle: Glad we're not too late. Waldo: And right on time too. (We're in the party, Talking and chatting) (to each other) Waldo: Come, Friend. You'll like this. (Ellie was more upset) (than ever) Shy: Ellie. You're all right. Ellie: Yeah. I'm still aided. Charles: I see. Ellie: There's something I need to tell you. Julie: And what it is it like? Shy: Not now, Ellie. You're just in time. Julie: Is it good? Ellie: Uh oh. (feels puzzled) (Cake was seen) All: Surprise! All: Wow. (Ellie gasps in shock) (and alarm) Charles: What's the matter? Shy: Is something chewing you? (Ellie goes into the middle and tells everyone to stop) All: What? (they gasp) Anais: What? Darwin: What's the matter? Gumball: Is this all a lie? Dottie: Or the truth? Ellie: I told a lie. I was jealous of the baby. This is all my fault. My words came out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me? Ellie: All the things led to each other. Sorry for the cake and all the presents. I don't think Mom will give birth to a baby yet. Jingle: What? What are you talking about? Dottie: Looks like she needs to explain everything. Waldo: Baby? What? Good grief. Jingle: Oh dear. Anais: Guess this surprise party is for Walter then. Darwin: If it's true. Gumball: It is. We're sorry, Ellie, That you lied. Courage: Our mistake. Anais: Welcome, Cute Walt. Winter: Oh. How nice. Rompo: So cool. Winter: Thank you. Rompo: You're welcome. (Walter blows) (the candles out) (We cheered) (with joy) Narrator: That Night. (that night) (Ellie settles down for bed) (and goes to sleep) Ellie: Now to get some rest, I hope. Ellie: I'm really sorry for lying. Waldo: Well, Telling us a lie was a total dangy. Ellie: And your nose grows longer. Jingle: And quite confusing. (They giggled) Waldo: Good night. Jingle: Won't happen again. Right? Ellie: Promise. Waldo: Good. Jingle: That's more like it. Ellie: From now on, I'll stick to exaggeration. Jingle: You better not. Waldo: Promise. Jingle: Don't worry, Sweet. You'll have a baby sibling soon. Ellie: Really? Jingle: Yes. And guess what? Ellie: What is it? (Jingle points to her tummy) Ellie: You're pregnant? Jingle: Yes. Everything you said is true, It wasn't a lie at all. Ellie: So you're right. (Ellie thinks about it) Ellie: Hmm... Let's see now. Waldo: I thought so. Gosh. Ellie: Can I have a baby brother? Jingle: Sure. Ellie: And we can name any name we know. (Thinks of a name) Ellie: Let's see now... How about Roderick? That's a good name. Waldo: Roderick. Fair to me. Ellie: Yeah. That's a great name. He'll be on our team, no doubt. Gabby: If it's a boy. Who knows? Shh... Ellie: It's a secret. Jingle: You're such a cutie. Ellie: Yeah. And a good one too. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Ellie Weasel Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes